


Pagliacci

by AmethystTheGem



Series: Beginnings [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Wade is a good man, Wade is a victim of the marvel universe, pagliacci
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystTheGem/pseuds/AmethystTheGem
Summary: We'll continue whether people like it or not. It's not like they gave us a choice.





	1. Chapter 1

Triggers: None.  
Heads up, this is in reference to a joke Deadpool made a while back, I'll add it later.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Deadpool sat on the edge of a tall, brickstone building and swung his legs gently, feet tapping the walls of the building gently but still making a soft tapping noise. Peter was watching as the mercenary looked into the distance, sounds of the city washing over him, like the sound meant nothing to the older man. He was bathed in the light of the city, wrinkled black tux not even affecting but adding to the beauty of the moment… of him. His skin was revealed in all of it's 'Scarred gloryfullness." as Deadpool often referenced to it. He looked… different. Not physically, but the way he held himself. When he usually would've been humming loudly and moving his body to the beat, now he was hunched over, looking tired and hopeles and looking oddly human in a way even Peter hadn't missed. Years of working with the Merc with a Mouth had revealed he wasn't the insane monster most if not nearly everyone who knew him, thought he was. He had seen Deadpool cry over losing his daughter Eleanor, help a little kid that was being bullied, carried Hello Kitty band-aids, cried over his skin hurting, the real mental torment that went through the man's head, how he gushed over his favorite heroes, killed only bad people and when there was a child around, refrain from killing entirely or get the kid to leave if he could . That showed humanity of the merc, that he at least had some morales. Though what Peter saw now was…different than that. The man had no idea he was being watched, and was just letting himself be himself. Peter didn't want to bother him, but part of him just wanted to help what he'd grown to consider to be a good friend.   
"Hey Deadpool." Peter said, walking over to the man.   
He gave no sign to seeing Peter, and Peter wondered for a moment if he had died. "Hey Spider Babe. Out a bit later than usual today aren't we?" Wade's voice is dull from his usual cheerfulness, and didn't even jump up to hug him. It kind of hurt Peter.  
"Yeah, had a little more inspiration tonight. And I don't have classes tomorrow." Peter said, sitting down next to Wade on the edge of the rooftop.  
"That's good Spidey. Y'know, you should probably be at home then, catch up on some sleep. Study or somethin', though I know your pretty butt is smart and you probably don't need it." Deadpool says, a sincerety in his voice Peter had heard rarely.   
Peter smiled, blushing slightly at the compliment "That actually does sound like a good idea. I was just…. Worried since you didn't show up to our normal patrol spot. Thought I'd look for you." Peter said, rubbing the back of his spandex covered neck nervously.  
"Awww Spidey, you do care." Wade said, a bit of his normal humor in his voice as he looked at Peter and the brunette got a good look at Wade's face and skin. It really was all over him, the skin pocked and wrinkled in some places. He had no pupils, the whites of his eyes shown a faint yellow. He smiled in a completely un-deadpool like way, gently.  
"I guess this is the first time you've seen the freakshow, huh." Deadpool said, voice slightly amused but also sad.   
"Yeah… it's not as bad as you give it credit for Deadpool." Peter said, honestly. He was expecting something like the result of a fight between Freddy Krueger and a chainsaw.   
Wade sighed, saying "Please don't lie Spidey, I'm ugly not dumb. I know how I look."  
"Pool…" Peter began, before being interrupted by Wade saying "Listen Spider-man, I'm sorry but I'm just not myself today. I can't joke around and be the insane person everyone expects me today. I can't be Deadpool today. I'm the guy behind Deadpool everyone makes fun of because his mask is ugly. The dude everyone hates because his mask is covered by the blood of hundreds. The lowest of the low, the dude who carved the Deadpool mask, the man who is and created a monster. The Man who painted his mask with his Dad leaving him, the Man who's mother covered her pain in laughter and wine. The man who joined the army because there was nothing else for him. The Man who can't even keep a partner happy, the Man that was stupid enough to think his Cancer could be cured. The PERSON who is literally the joke of the Universe."   
Peter was frozen processing the words that had flown from Deadpool's mouth like it was all he thought about. Deadpool looked the ground, saying quietly "I'm Wade."   
Peter was silent for a moment, before responding "I'm Peter."


	2. Beautiful

Song inspiration- Beautiful by Eminem  
%%%%%%%%%%%

Wade stared at Peter in shock, his teeth making an audible clack as he pulled up his slack jaw. Peter has pale white skin, smooth so much unlike Wade's own scarred mess. He had deep blue eyes and couldn't help but think how they looked like night sky would look if not for the the light pollution. He had thick brown eyebrows and messy brown hair that was messy, simply any and everywhere. The boxes were silent, and Wade couldn't even use the opportune silence to think. Why would Spide- Peter show his face to him? He hadn't even shown the Avenger's and they were a hella lot more trustworthy then he was.   
Wade opened his mouth the question what Peter was doing, but no words would or could come out. He was in shock to say the least.   
Uneasiness soon built on the web weavers face, and he asked "I.. I thought since you trusted me enough to talk to me about yourself like that I should finally trust you with…" Peter gestured at his face awkwardly, not knowing if he did the right thing or he'd just made things harder for Wade. Being stressed out then having someones identity shoved onto him definitely would've stressed him out, Peter thought, wringing his mask in his gloved hands. Wade stood up, and Peter had just remembered their size difference. The merc had just seemed so… small. Not physically of course but… meek? Peter bit the inside of his cheek, reprimanding himself for thinking of a man like Wade as meek. He definitely wasn't small or weak physically.  
Wade slowly walked over to Peter, the brunette noticing he was wearing dress shoes. Of course that'd be the one thing he'd noticed. He met the merc's gaze, yellow eyes seeming to bore into Peter's face and in that moment he felt uncomfortable in his spider suit. Had he done something to upset Wade? Peter swallowed as Wade stopped, only an inch from Peter. Peter looked up at him, feeling embarrassed when he realized if he looked straight ahead he would be staring into Wade's finely toned chest.   
Peter And Wade simply stared into each other's eyes, and Peter only had an inkling of An idea of what ran through Wade's complicated mind. He felt relief soak through him as a smile slowly crept onto the anti-hero's face "Wow baby boy thanks, like really you trusted me with your pretty face? Before the Avenger's and Iron Dick? Or even Mr. USA?" he asked, his voice and demeanor suddenly back to it's light and cheery normality. Peter smiled "Yeah. Your different. I feel like if I gave it to them it'd either probably be public knowledge by the end of the year or it'd somehow be used against me. But I know you'd never hurt me Wade, never intentionally." Peter said, smiling at how that made Wade's smile turn into a grin.   
Wade groaned, stumbling back and grasping his heart "Geez Petey, you CAN'T just flash that killer smile on people. I'd be surprised if panties didn't drop from that pretty little smile of yours." Wade said, flirting. Yup he was definitely back to himself. Peter blushed, freaking blushed. He was Spider Man Goddammit, He shouldn't be that flustered over some flirting. But then again, Wade was different. And it'd been a while since he'd been flirted with. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next time Peter saw Wade was nearly a month later, he was relieved but ot was at the worst time. He had been invited to help the Avengers with some cheesy, powerful hero. He had some doom bot rip offs that were hella more powerful than Dr. Dooms. He wondered it the Doctor knew what was going on? Would he be pissed about this? Peter hoped not for the sake of New York, which always seemed to be a battleground. "Spidey, bot to your right!" Iron Man called out, and Spidey immediately ducked as a bot shot out FIRE and shot out a web to disable the little shit. This feisty little fuckers were everywhere, like goddamn mosquitoes.   
"LITTLE SHITS, FUCK OFF KINDLY~~~~~!" A familiar raspy and low voice yelled out, katanas slicing through bots left and right. After seeing your friends get royally cut up, you'd think the other bots'd learn to stay away from the katana swinging Merc. Stenght over intelligence apparently. Peter was split seeing Wade, overjoyed in a way that made Peter honestly question his sexuality and worried. He knew most of the Avengers were against Deadpool largely due to him being a merc. Though they also didn't know the rest of the story and weren't willing to listen. Clint and Steve did seem to understand him a bit, Clint more than Steve. Clint actually treated him like a person, while Steve just seemed to stand him. Peter actually had never seen Sam and Wade interact now that he thought of it- "SPIDER-KID WATCH-"  
Note to self Peter, don't do any serious thinking on the job. The next second he felt thick, hot arms wrapped around him and a muscular chest pressed to his face. The next second the person around him and himself were shot back a few feet, though the person's arms wrapped around his back and kept him safe. The person around him. He recognized that scent; gun powder and leather. Wade. Shit.. Fuck! He felt a warm liquid begin to seep down his middle. "Tony! What the Hell are you doing?!" Peter heard Steve call out and the sound of footsteps approaching him. Wade groaned, trying to push himself off of Peter but the hole in his stomach.   
"Getting that fucking lunatic off of Peter Steve!" Tony yelled, and Peter could hear his literal hand gun charge again. "Wait, what-?" Wade was blown off him with another shot, this time to his side.   
Peter sat up quickly, feeling his head spin "Spider-man are you-?" Tony was cut off by a web to his face plate.   
Peter turned to look at Wade, immediately feeling his heart sink to his stomach and vile rise to the back of his throat. Wade had a hole almost straight through his stomach, and a large portion of his side was blown off. He had a rip off bot stuck in his shoulder. Peter stood up furiously, legs wobbly from being pushed on and slammed into concrete. "Spider man, what the Hell? I just saved you-"  
"SAVED ME?! YOU JUST FUCKING KILLED DEADPOOL!" Peter shrieked, shocking Tony, Steve and Clint who had finished taking care of the villain and it's minions. Natasha and Sam were talking to the cops down a couple of blocks.   
"Calm down Peter, he didn't mean to." Steve said though he glared at Tony like he was a child that drew in permanent marker on the wall instead of a fully grown alcoholic that just killed a man.  
"CALM DOWN? STEVE HE JUST KILLED A HIM!" Peter yelled, gesturing wildly at Deadpool who was still unconscious and healing.  
"PETER! Calm down! It's just-" Tony began, sounding tired like he was talking to a child a child.  
"I swear to everything good if you say that its just fucking Deadpool I'm going to fucking…" Peter warned lowly, taking deep breaths and visibly restraining himself.  
Tony and two other Avengers were even more shocked by this.   
As Tony opened his mouth to respond Peter began to seethe "I know that you can be a self absorbed, stuck up, idiotic, self- righteous, egotistical DICK sometimes Stark but could you please pull your head out of your own ass for once and see reality? You are literally fucking torturing Wade just because you always assume the worst of him! Isn't that just so goddamn heroic of you huh?"   
Tony was fuming and humiliated, beginning to yell back when Peter shrieked "I'm not fucking done! I know you fucking hate Wade already, because he's fucking killed." Peter felt venomous, protective over his friends honor "Huh, not like the perfect fucking Avengers have ever dared killed someone have they hmmm? If you ignore the countless civilian casualties from their fights of 'justice' to save the people only by killing them."   
"SHUT THE FUCK UP-!" Tony yelled, stepping forward, hands clenched together.   
"YOU'RE A FUCKING KILLER, I'M A FUCKING KILLER EVERYONE ON YOUR GODDAMN TEAM IS A KILLER!" Peter knew he was spiralling out of control, and it was when Peter heard Deadpool call out "Peter!"  
Peter looked over at him, assuming the Merc was mostly healed because he was standing. Before he could realize what he really said he was running to Wade, wrapping an arm around the man's waist and shot a web towards a tall brick building. He felt light as he was pulled towards the building, the merc squeaking As he held onto Peter tightly.


	3. Reminders of my Failures

Song inspiration: self Esteem by Andrew Jackson Jihad  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They had swung a few miles away from the scene of the crime, and Wade could feel the anger radiating from the man as he held on for his good for nothing life. Hey, just cause he was immortal didn't mean he particularly enjoyed falling to his death. It didn't seem like Peter was content was stopping anytime, which surprised Wade even more as they practically crashed to the roof of an old brickstone building. Peter landed gracefully on his face, so Wade of course had to fall face first into the concrete.   
He pulled himself up before Peter could see he had fallen, knowing it'd be another testament from Peter on how Wade shouldn't treat himself like a convenient meat sack.   
Wade could feel blood trickling down his lip from his nose, but he knew it was no issue; it'd heal in a minute.   
Peter threw his mask off, and he swirled around to face Wade "Goddammit Wade, they have no right to treat you like that! You're a better person then most of them on a good day!" Peter yelled, his pretty little face red from anger.  
Wade sighed, smiling in a hurt way "Peter you know that ain't true. I kill for a living babe."   
"So?" Peter said expaserated, stepping up to the merc "You're still the most considerate, kind and passionate guy I've ever known."  
Wade swallowed, tensing up a bit "But Petey-"  
Peter set a hand on Wade's finely toned chest "No Wade, listen to me please?" he asked, looking into the whites of the man's mask where his yellow eyes were hidden.   
Wade sighed deeply "Fine, but the boxes think your just going to start spewing bullshit like how I'm all nice and sexy and-"  
"You are." Peter said, the red on his face more of a blush now.  
"I can take 'nice' baby boy-" Wade started, before Peter interrupted "No… you're… face is cool."   
Wade was silent.  
The boxes were silent.  
"Like uh… I like the way you look. You're… nice looking." Peter said.  
Wade was open-mouthed, stepping back from Peter "Your shitting me. Could you just stop pitying me for a minute and see the reality? I though you understood Peter. I know how ugly I am, I own a mirror Parker."  
Peter's mouth fell open as he tried to find the correct words "No, Wade I'm serious-"  
"Seriously shitting me? Yeah Petey, got that loud and clear." Wade said gruffly, pain in his voice.  
"No Wade, danmit, please just -" Peter began again, annoyed.  
"No Peter, could you please just be honest with me?" Wade said, sighing.  
Peter was still, just staring into Wade's eyes "Fine you doofus I'll just have to show you." Peter murmured, walking up to Wade, placing his hand on the merc's neck and gently lifting up the edge to his mask.   
"Peter that isn't a- stop!" Wade said firmly as the mask's edge was pulled over his nose, and he grabbed Peter's wrist to stop him from pulling the mask up any further.  
This seemed enough for Peter though, as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Wade's rough ones gently. Peter heard and felt Wade gasp in shock, the hand holding Peter's wrist going slack.   
Peter wrapped his arms around Wade's neck, moving his lips against the unresponsive mans.   
Peter parted to look at Wade, licking a coppery taste off his lips.  
"Holy Shit." Wade said softly, which sounded pleasantly odd in his rough voice.  
"I hope that isn't a description." Peter said awkwardly, feeling like his normal self instead of the confident snarky Spiderman.  
"You do. But why? What.. What do you mean?" Wade asked, staring at Peter.  
"What does it usually mean when a guy kisses another guy?" Peter asks right back at him, staring back.   
"You're just curious what it's like to kids another guy?" Wade asked.  
"That's… actually kind of accurate. But no, I wanted to know what it's like to kiss you." Peter answered, looking down at his feet.  
"Did I live up to your expectations baby boy? I'd hate to disappoint you." Wade said coyly, a smile on his face.  
"Very much." Peter said, still seeming more interested in his feet.


End file.
